The present invention relates to an optical electronic device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a manufacturing technique of an optical communication module for transmission or reception in optical communication.
As a light source for an information processing device or a light source for optical communication device, a semiconductor laser (laser diode) has been used. In this case, a semiconductor laser element (semiconductor laser chip) which incorporates a semiconductor laser therein is incorporated into such an optical electronic device.
In an optical communication, optical electronic devices such as an optical communication module for transmission, an optical communication module for reception and the like are used. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-307235 discloses a semiconductor laser module for transmission and a manufacturing technique thereof.
This literature describes the semiconductor laser module which mounts a laser diode, a photo diode and an optical fiber on a main surface of a silicon substrate which is fixedly secured to an inner bottom surface of a package casing and seals the packaging casing with a cap. The packaging casing is configured such that the casing is formed of plastic by molding, and a pad portion having lead terminals, an optical fiber installing groove and an optical fiber cover installing portion formed in a side wall of the packaging casing are integrally formed.
Further, as an optical communication module of a type equal to the type of the above-mentioned optical communication module, there has been also known an optical communication module having a ceramic package structure which allows the package to have an air-tight sealing structure. As the optical communication module of this type having the ceramic package structure, a laser module described in “Data sheet DS01-0200PTO (Replaces DS99-023LWP) December, 2000, P1–P8, published by Lucent Technologies Ltd. microelectronics group has been known.